Razones para celebrar un Cumpleaños
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Se sentía decepcionado. ¿Asuna había olvidado su cumpleaños de manera tal que ni siquiera se dignó a despertarlo considerando que no habrían de verse hasta entrada en la noche gracias al trabajo exhaustivo de ambos? (KiriAsu super fluff!)


_~Razones para celebrar un cumpleaños~_

* * *

 _~28 de septiembre de 2024~_

 _Aincrad, en alguna parte del inmenso castillo._

* * *

El sol se sentía de maravilla sobre su piel, tibio y relajante, casi como una caricia. Sin embargo sus sentidos captaron algo extraño en el ambiente, algo ajeno; otra presencia intrusa. Lo que lo obligó a abrir sus ojos con prisa. Allí en el césped donde se encontraba tomando su acostumbrada siesta se hallaba otro rostro dormido. Le bastó observarlo con atención por un par de segundos para reconocer quien era. Los bigotes de maquillaje y el corto cabello rubio le trajo a memoria la identidad de la informante.

Luego de observarla varios segundos con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué estaba tan cerca de si, e hilando que efectivamente los separaban unos pocos centímetros, se levantó de prisa, tomando asiento en el césped esmeralda.

\- Mou, no eres nada divertido- sentenció ella sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- Solo realizando un pequeño experimento...- bostezó -Quería saber que tan atrayente era tomar una siesta contigo... ¿O quizás sea este escenario que tenga esas propiedades tan incitantes? Realmente debería de preguntarle a _cierta_ subcomandante ¿neh?

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Pero si adoras dormir a su lado... ¿o era al revés?

\- ¡N-No digas tonterías!

Argo pestañeó sus brillantes ojos marrones en la exagerada imitación de cierta pelirroja e impostando su voz manifestó haciendo un gentil puchero -...Ohh, Kirito-kun...

Lo que desmoronó al pobre muchacho cuyo rostro ardió en un santiamén. Se puso de pie trastabillando con sus propios pies y le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse y dejarla allí tendida en la hierba.

\- Y yo que tenía información importante para proporcionarte...

Él se detuvo unos pasos.

\- Voy a dártela gratis.

La miró por sobre su hombro, el bochorno aún legible en sus mejillas ruborizadas -¿Cuál es la trampa?

\- No hay trampa, idiota. Solo quería compartir algo contigo.

\- Pues dispara.

\- Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra idol favorita.

Él la miró sin entender.

\- ¡Es el cumpleaños de Asuna!

\- ¿Y que pretendes que haga?- preguntó molesto e incómodo.

\- Oh no lo sé, tal vez... _¿hacerle un obsequio?_ \- casi gritó lo último para que le entendiera.

\- ¿Y porque habría de hacer algo semejante?- protestó de mal humor, pero Kirito sabía que cuando a Argo se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil -por no decir imposible- hacerle cambiar de opinión.

.

.

.

.

El muchacho no tenía idea de que obsequiarle a alguien que era una simple conocida, y algo más... Bueno, ese _algo más_ solo ocurría en su imaginación. En verdad era muy extraño lo que le unía a esa muchacha pelirroja tan veloz como el viento, increíblemente endeble y hermosa como un soleado día de primavera. Él sentía que la amistad se quedaba corta como para definirla.

Salían juntos a entrenar, e intercambiaban mensajes de skills y técnicas de batalla, pero hasta ahí llegaba todo, y ultimamente Kirito sentía una desilusión extraña cada vez que ambos se despedían. Como si ya fuera hora de dar otro paso, solo... solo que no sabía que paso podía ser ese.

Sí, el gran espadachín negro no se caracterizaba por ser un experto en las relaciones interpersonales...

Así que aquí se encontraba, vagando sin rumbo por los más de 50 pisos despejados, pensando que podría obsequiarle a una chica bonita y que fuera de su agrado. ¿Flores? No duraban mucho luego de ser arrancadas de una planta, y ¿considerar en comprarlas? ¡Salían una barbaridad! Y, además, ¿no era un detalle en demasía cursi e hipócrita?

¿Debería pensar en chocolates? Pero siendo Asuna una excelente cocinera, casi era una burla regalarle algo que bien podía hacer con sus propias manos.

Además, ¿que no era símbolo de _hacerle la corte_ a alguien el regalarle chocolate y flores?. Y él hasta donde sabía no estaba intentando conquistar a nadie... ¿Verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Entonces porqué se sentía de más nervioso?

Kirito no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer, y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Además de maldecir a diestra y siniestra el paradero de la informante y su estúpida -loca- idea de buscar un obsequio para la hermosa subcomandante de KoB...

¿Quizás comprarle una prenda fina y lujosa? No tenía idea de medidas ni talles, jamás en su vida se le ocurrió investigar sobre ropa femenina. Se sentía frustrado y de mal humor.

Kirito estaba desilusionado cuando decidió volver al piso 50 y darse por vencido. Ya era 29 de septiembre y no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer, por lo que decidió dar por finalizada la _Travesía del Obsequio_ como Argo persistió en llamarla y volver a su casa.

Le escribiría un mensaje interpersonal, quizás la invitaría a cenar si tenía oportunidad luego de la junta de clearers y ya...

Puso un pie dentro de la tienda de su amigo Agil dispuesto a pasar de largo y refugiarse en el piso superior donde quedaba su habitación. Sin embargo éste no se encontraba tras el mostrador, por lo que apretó el paso hasta la escalera rustica ubicada a un lado del salón.

\- Eh Kirito.

El muchacho exhaló un suspiro y se detuvo -¿Que hay Agil?

El grandote salió de un costado (la cocina presumiblemente) y se le acercó con un plato de comida en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la búsqueda del obsequio para la señorita Asuna?

El espadachín casi se fue de bruces ante eso ¿Cómo sabía?

\- ¿Qué..?

\- Argo me confió que mañana es su cumpleaños, y que tú estabas buscando desesperadamente un obsequio para ella.

\- ¿Desesperadamente?- repitió molesto y ofendido por la gran boca de la informante.

\- ¿Entonces no era cierto?

El muchacho suspiró y se volvió ligeramente enfrentando a su amigo que comía con tranquilidad -Si lo es- antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándole añadió -Pero no conseguí nada... o quizás yo no sepa que darle a alguien que tiene de todo.

\- Ahí te equivocas, siempre existe algo que puedas obsequiar...- dejó el plato sobre una encimera y caminó hacia el centro de la tienda haciéndole un gesto a su amigo para que le siguiera, lo que el muchacho hizo casi arrastrando los pies -Conseguí esto hace mucho tiempo, pero no he querido deshacerme de él pese a que me ofrecieron cantidades desorbitantes de Col.

\- ¿Que?- Kirito no acabó de formular la pregunta cuando Agil le enseñó aquella simple argolla dorada con una piedra aún más simple en el medio.

\- Se llama el anillo de la _Confidencia_.

Kirito lo tomó examinándolo con aburrimiento. No era la gran cosa, un metal dorado que a primera vista parecía estar desgastado, y una piedra pequeña y opaca.

\- Lo conseguí de mano de un mercader que lo halló de forma no muy limpia...- le comentó masajeándose el cuello con cierto bochorno.

\- ¿Que tiene esto de valioso?- no pudo evitar cuestionar con visible impaciencia.

Agil se acercó a su intolerante compañero, y tocando una esquina del pequeño objeto dejó que la ventana virtual explicativa se abriera para su usuario.

\- El anillo de la confidencia tiene el poder de guardar un secreto...- leyó con incredulidad para luego arquear las cejas.

\- Es un objeto muy valioso, Kirito.

\- No veo dónde pueda hallarse su alto precio...- masculló por lo bajo examinándolo otro vez.

\- Y te lo obsequiaré para la señorita Asuna.

\- Agil te lo agradezco pero...

\- No voy a pedirte nada a cambio, descuida- apretó la palma de su amigo que sostenía la alianza y la cerró dejando el objeto adentro, luego le dio la espalda volviendo a tomar su plato para continuar comiendo.

Kirito suspiró abriendo el puño para observar lo que ahora le pertenecía. En verdad no se sentía feliz con el rumbo de los acontecimientos, pero no quería dañar los sentimientos ni la buena predisposición del mercader.

 _'¿Y de qué puede servirme esta cosa?'_

Suspiró audiblemente atrayendo la atención del otro.

\- ¿Que te parece?

\- Es bastante exótico...- dijo sin saber que decir e intentando disfrazar su decepción.

\- ¿Ya viste como funciona?

Kirito alzó la vista en dirección a Agil luciendo confundido.

\- Debes contarle una confidencia para que el anillo actúe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Acaso no leíste.

Con sin igual sorpresa volvió a tocar el objeto dejando que la ventana se desplegara frente a su gris mirada y volvió a leer toda la explicación hasta que la frase _'susurrar un secreto'_ le hizo abrir mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Debo?

\- Si debes, es un requisito que debe cumplir su empleador.

\- Pero yo no soy su...

\- Lo eres ahora- lo cortó y se cruzó de brazos dejando en el olvido su comida. En esa pose Agil en verdad se veía intimidante, pero a Kirito no le daba miedo en absoluto -Dile un secreto.

\- Esto debe ser un chiste de muy mal gusto...- masculló levantando el anillo a la altura de sus labios -¿En verdad voy a hacer esto? -rió sin humor -Ni siquiera tengo secretos.

\- Oh vamos, todo el mundo tiene secretos, escoge el que más te guste y cuéntaselo.

Kirito miró a su amigo con fastidio. En verdad no se le ocurría nada para cumplir con el ridículo pedido. Mantenía un ritmo de vida bastante limpio dentro de ese mundo virtual... y contarle algo del _otro lado_ estaba fuera de consideración.

\- ¿Quizás algo que sea secreto hasta para ti?- sonrió con intención.

Lo miró fijo preguntándose porque le decía aquello y porque ese gesto malicioso que tan bien le sentaba.

Un secreto...

Un secreto de ese mundo virtual. Algo que Aincrad le enseñó en esos dos años.

Un secreto.

Un secreto... Asuna... la hermosa subcomandante de KoB realmente era algo digno de descubrir... y desde un tiempo a esta parte se encontraba pensando en ella constantemente...

¿Y porque de pronto sus pensamientos se encontraban ligados a ella, como si la muchacha fuera la solución al dichoso anónimo que tenía que confesar? No. Eso estaba lejos de discusión. Sin embargo su mente seguía barajando la idea de tal modo que sus mejillas empezaron a llamear de modo inexplicable.

\- ¿Ya lo encontraste?

Intentó negarse, pero su cabeza no se movió, sus mejillas ardieron un poco más, y sus manos empezaron a sudar por primera vez en ese mundo.

¡No! ¡No podía estar pensando _eso_ con tanta libertad!

¡ _Eso_ no era un secreto! ¡Era una tortura, era el horrible insomnio que atacaba sus noches... y comía sus pensamientos!

\- No- masculló entre dientes.

Agil rió sonoramente y se alejó unos pasos -Ya que encontraste la confidencia, te dejaré a solas para que puedas explayarte con absoluta libertad.

Kirito no pudo negarse. Para empezar su boca se negó a abrirse para detenerlo. Al contrario viendo la alianza descolorida entre sus dedos índice y pulgar murmuró casi sin darse cuenta.

\- M-Me gusta... me gusta mucho...- tragó con dificultad y su garganta se apretó sobremanera cuando expulsó el último aliento -M-Me gusta Asuna...

Apretó los párpados avergonzado consigo, sintiendo que si se ruborizaba un poco más le saldría vapor de las orejas. Eso era muy bochornoso e incómodo... ¿Porque lo estaba haciendo? Ah sí, el cumpleaños de su reciente dolor de cabeza. Volteó a mirar la alianza encontrándose con algo increíble.

El anillo se había vuelto de oro brillante, y la pequeña piedra sin vida, se encontraba abierta como una diminuta flor y ahora tenía un color carmesí potente, con un ligero toque aguamarina en el centro.

\- ¡Woah!- no pudo dejar de exclamar con admiración observando extasiado el objeto.

\- Las apariencias engañan- sentenció su amigo apareciendo desde un lado y palmeándole el hombro con fuerza -Es tuyo si aún lo quieres.

\- ¡Lo quiero! A Asuna le va a encantar- proclamó aún más emocionado. El grandote rió por lo bajo -¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Nada- sonrió -Si ella se pone tan feliz como tú me doy por satisfecho.

Kirito compartió su gesto con humildad, sintiendo que el rubor regresaba a sus mejillas con mayor ahínco.

-Gracias amigo.

.

.

.

.

El 30 de septiembre amaneció soleado en la mañana pero conforme el día fue avanzando las nubes cubrieron el firmamento y para la tarde había empezado a llover copiosamente.

Kirito luego de meditarlo mucho llegó a la conclusión de que; para no poner en evidencia sus recientes emociones (sentimientos era una palabra demasiado grande como para usarla) no sería él quien entregara el obsequio. Tras una larga lucha consigo, decidió solicitar los servicios de la informante para que fuera ella quien le entregara el presente.

El azar quiso que Asuna y Kirito se encontraran juntos cuando Argo apareció. Sin duda el destino persistía en hilar sus caminos pese a sus intentos conscientes de alejarse, debido a la lluvia se hallaban atrapados en ese restaurante del piso 2 luego de la reunión de clearers que todo el grupo delantero había mantenido. Por supuesto nadie mencionó el cumpleaños de la hermosa subcomandante, ni siquiera ella abrió la boca para recordarlo. Al parecer sentía pena de confesar esos detalles tan íntimos suyos.

Y quizás era la situación ambigua de ambos encerrados en ese restaurante desierto, el festejo no dicho, el día turbio y sombrío que se extendía sobre el animo de la pelirroja, quien de pie frente a la ventana palpaba el cristal viendo como la lluvia caía sin misericordia. Kirito la miraba de soslayo, la débil luz ficticia iluminaba una parte de su rostro, mostrándola triste y dramática.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la informante apareció con su característica sonrisa y aire orgulloso, empujando con fuerza las puertas del lugar y llenando el recinto con su presencia.

 _Y Kirito deseó morir_

\- ¡A-chan feliz cumpleaños!- de un salto la pequeña rubia se colgó del cuello de la pelirroja apretándola sin consideración.

\- G-Gracias... ¿pero cómo?

\- Yo lo sé todo baka- volteó al otro espectador que repentinamente deseó que la tierra lo tragase -Ki-bou ¿saludaste a A-chan?

\- Eh... felicidades Asuna- se rascó la mejilla al decir aquello. Estaba alejado de ellas severos pasos para no importunar.

\- Muchas gracias Kirito-kun- le sonrió con grandes ojos brillantes.

\- Oh, aquí traigo algo para ti...

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Sip... de un admirador secreto que pagó una cantidad increíble de col para que te hiciera llegar esto...

Las mejillas del muchacho ardieron al oírle. ¡Estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que le había dicho!. Él le recalcó -una y otra vez- que tratara de llamar la atención lo menos posible.

\- ¿U-Un admirador secreto?- repitió la homenajeada con obvio bochorno.

\- Sí, al parecer está tan enamorado de ti que no se animó a entregártelo él mismo, y créeme se esmeró mucho para conseguirlo...

\- Oh... - Asuna abrió grandes sus ojos color miel mientras Argo visualizaba su menú y seleccionaba la delicada argolla -El anillo de la confidencia...- murmuró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Sabes de que se trata?- no pudo evitar preguntar el joven al ver como la muchacha tomaba el objeto en su palma y lo veía con ojos brillantes y mejillas encendidas.

\- Es una pieza milenaria...- sonrió -Que abraza la verdad, la inocencia y la pureza. Es un ítem antiguo y costoso... como fueron muy pocos quienes alguna vez lo vieron, se creía que era una leyenda urbana...- tras seleccionarlo lo vistió en su dedo derecho -Es más de lo que podría pedir.

Kirito sinceramente no entendía porque su gran emoción.

\- La única forma de que este rubí despierte es contándole una confidencia pura... ¿sabes?- volvió a decir.

\- ¿Algo puro? ¿Cómo una confesión de amor?- aventuró Argo con suma inocencia y Kirito sintió que su corazón latía de modo tal que si ambas se esforzaban podían llegar a oírlo. Miró con furia a la rubia impertinente pero esta no se dio por aludida.

\- ¿Que cosas dices?- rió avergonzada la pelirroja

\- Pues es cierto, mi cliente consiguió eso para ti: 'algo hermoso para alguien aún más hermoso' eso fue lo que confió al entregarme el objeto...-siguió narrando con profunda concentración y sintiéndose inspirada -Una joya mística para una gran guerrera...

\- Exageras...

\- ¡Te quiere muchísimo!- la rubia alzó las manos enfatizando su punto -¿Algo que quieras responderle en retribución a tan magnifico presente? Ten compasión de él, está locamente enamorado de ti...

\- ¡Ejem!- Kirito se atascó apretando los puños -No metas presión, Argo.

\- Dile que muchas gracias Argo-chan...

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Y-Yo no sé que más decir.

\- Creo que eso es suficiente...- intervino el muchacho ya no sabiendo que acotar para aligerar la situación.

\- Sí, dile que... que...- Kirito nunca olvidaría la expresión emocionada de esos hermosos ojos ambarinos al sostenerle la mirada con estremecimiento y esperanza -La próxima vez lo haga en persona, que quizás sus sentimientos puedan ser correspondidos...

Y no lo supo hasta mucho después, Asuna sabía de antemano que el anillo de la _Confidencia_ era obsequio suyo...

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Actualidad._

El recuerdo lo despertó. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso y aún se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Fue poco antes de que se armara de valor para confesarse de forma apresurada con Asuna.

Y nunca se olvidaría de ese momento; de ese beso desesperado, y de esa promesa de estar a su lado para siempre.

Abrió los ojos con cautela notando para su disgusto que otra vez se hallaba solo, y sintió un poco de decepción. Había invitado a su novia a quedarse en su departamento en esa semana (luego del cumpleaños de ella) con el único propósito de que también podrían pasar su propio cumpleaños juntos. Despertar a su lado en una fecha importante era idílico.

Sin embargo cuando la noche anterior se fue a acostar descubrió para su desencanto que la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida, y no la culpaba. Esa muchacha trabajaba sin cesar en la compañía de su padre, y aunque dijera lo contrario se exigía demasiado. La prueba era que no lo hubo esperado para cenar, por ende cuando a medianoche se acurrucó junto a ella en la cama, la joven ni se movió de su cómoda posición. Por supuesto se quedó sin su beso de las buenas noches, sin las felicitaciones pertinentes por su santo, y con la aguda frustración de no hacer el amor con ella. Y en verdad su cuerpo la echaba de menos y la necesitaba.

Y por su ausencia en la cama esa mañana, tampoco disfrutaría de un poco de amor matinal.

Se sentía decepcionado. ¿Asuna había olvidado su cumpleaños de manera tal que ni siquiera se dignó a despertarlo considerando que no habrían de verse hasta entrada en la noche gracias al trabajo exhaustivo de ambos?

Reprimió aquel pensamiento de chiquillo malcriado y se encaminó a la sala aún vistiendo su piyama, con su cabello desgreñado, y sin sus pantuflas. Nomás llegar a la cocina descubrió que la chica le había preparado el desayuno antes de irse. Había un post it pegado en la nevera.

 _'Que tengas buen día Kirito-kun! Te amo!'_

Nada de Feliz Cumpleaños... realmente estaba empezando a sentirse ofendido por el obrar de su novia. ¡Asuna nunca olvidaba una fecha importante! Y eso que tenían muchas fechas, aniversarios... casi todos los días era aniversario de algo para ambos: la primera vez que se vieron en el mundo virtual, cuando se reencontraron, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando se casaron...

Oh, ahora entendía. Ella debía estar vengándose porque él aún... aún no se animaba a hacerle _la_ pregunta. Estuvo barajando la posibilidad la semana anterior durante el cumpleaños de ella, pero las palabras se negaron a salir ¡si hasta tenía el anillo! No era ni remotamente mítico o legendario como el anillo de _la Confidencia_ , que la pelirroja lució en su dedo por mucho tiempo, pero este era real, y enseñaría a todos a quien pertenecía esa hermosa mujer. No había nada que deseara más que pedir su mano en matrimonio pero... tenía miedo, aún después de tanto tiempo juntos, temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

¿Y si echaba a perder su relación perfecta con ese paso? Sabía que nunca sería suficiente para la señora Kyouko quien jamás se abstuvo de mostrar su descontento y disconformidad ante él. Tal vez ese era el punto más fuerte de que aún no se animara a ponerle fin a su soltería.

Y Asuna de seguro lo sospechaba, anduvo tan nervioso durante el cumpleaños de ella que...

Entonces si se merecía el desplante por ser tan cobarde. Pero deseaba trabajar un poco más en su futuro para estar completamente seguro de que no habría de faltarles nada.

\- Solo espera un poco más cariño...- murmuró leyendo la nota otra vez -Yo también te amo.

Corrió la silla a un lado y se dispuso a desayunar bostezando sonoramente, pese a que el café estaba tibio, y las tostadas frías. Pero había sido preparado por su novia por lo que no desperdiciaría nada.

\- ¡Bon appétit!- exclamó una voz jovial a sus espaldas que lo hizo sobresaltar sobremanera. Se volvió mirando sobre su hombro y pestañeó ante la visión de mujer que tenía en frente.

Asuna de 25 años de edad estaba parada allí con sus manos tras la espalda. Con su porte elegante vistiendo esa falda lápiz color negro y esa blusa roja ajustada que dejaba entrever sus encantos. Sus piernas parecía eternas gracias a los stilettos que hacían composé con el color de su blusa.

Se veía sofisticada con su cabello suelto, sus rasgos finos, y delicados. Toda ella destilando femineidad lo hacía muy consciente de su papel como hombre. Su humanidad clamaba a gritos por un mínimo de contacto.

\- ¿Vamos a salir a algún lado?- aventuró mirándola de pies a cabeza y deteniéndose en sus piernas- ¿Debo vestir formal?

\- No que yo sepa- le sonrió antes de acercarse, él hizo ademán de incorporarse y ella lo detuvo sentándole de un gesto. Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó con suavidad -Feliz cumpleaños Kirito-kun- le susurró contra los labios.

La sostuvo de la cadera mientras extendía el beso. Sintiéndose levemente saciado se alejó unos centímetros, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la corregía -Ka-zu-to.

\- Ki-ri-to-kun...- le respondió besándole la frente.

\- Entonces ¿que haces así vestida? ¿vamos a salir a desayunar o algo así?- murmuró mirándola con atención antes de examinarse a si mismo y sintiéndose ridículo tras ver su piyama de franela y sus pies desnudos.

\- Na ah...- tomó aire y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco -Se dice que uno debe vestirse bien en las ocasiones importantes...

\- Te agradezco que decidas hacer eso en mi cumpleaños pero no era necesario.

\- Si lo es...- Asuna tomó aire y retrocedió un par de pasos dejándole ir. Kazuto la veía hacer intrigado. Cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente, hincó su rodilla derecha en el suelo de mármol, y alcanzando la mano izquierda masculina que reposaba en su regazo manifestó con voz firme y clara -Kazuto Kirigaya ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos del muchacho se hicieron enormes y su mandíbula se descolgó -¿QUÉ...?

\- Sé que no te sentías lo suficientemente seguro de dar este paso por ti mismo, así que decidí espantar fantasmas y tomar al toro por las astas...- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó una alianza masculina de oro blanco, deteniéndola ante los ojos grises -Es tu decisión...

Kazuto la veía fijamente, notando el rubor en sus mejillas, con esos deliciosos labios entreabiertos y anhelantes que esperaban su respuesta. No lo pensó. No necesitaba hacerlo. Se hincó junto a ella y le comió la boca de un beso enardecido que la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola jadear.

Ambos continuaron besándose por varios minutos hasta que Asuna lo apaciguó un poco.

\- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

\- No puedes preguntarme eso- se quejó contra sus labios acariciando su mejilla arrebolada - ¿Acaso no es obvio?

\- Siempre existía la posibilidad de que te negaras.

\- Debería hacerlo, después de todo ¡Es el hombre quien debe dar este paso!- se quejó mientras veía como la pelirroja le ponía el anillo en el dedo correspondiente – Además yo también planeaba hacerlo en algún momento.

\- Te gané de mano- besó el dedo que custodiaba la alianza -Mi proposición es la que cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser la que cuenta? ¿Has visto mis fachas? ¡Esto es vergonzoso!- se señaló a si mismo con aire desgraciado.

\- Tú eres demasiado inteligente para mí- le sonrió explicándole mientras le asentaba el cabello desgreñado -Tuve que planearlo de este modo para que no lo descubrieras, además de que quería que fuera especial. ¿Y que más especial que tú y yo juntos en el día de tu cumpleaños?

\- Tú eres muy perspicaz, subcomandante. Me ganaste de mano pero esto no se quedará así- luego añadió recordando -¡Y ni una palabra a los demás! ¡O seré el hazme reír de todo el mundo!

\- No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Eres la mejor, te compensaré pronto...

Ella rió levemente como si supiera algo que él no -Ahora solo me resta esperar mi anillo.

\- Está más cerca de lo crees...

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo vi en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta la semana pasada.

\- ¡Asuna!

La nombrada besó sus labios ceñudos sin borrar su propia sonrisa -Te amo Kirito-kun.

.

.

.

.

Él sabía que ese no era el anillo de la _Confidencia_ , pero mientras veía a su mujer envuelta entre las blancas sábanas de algodón egipcio, y su cabello de fuego se desparramaba por todas partes, adivinaba las curvas imponentes de su cuerpo bajo la tela, sus pestañas vibraban al compás del sueño al igual que sus rojos labios entreabiertos, su nariz respingada y desafiante acompañaba aquel encantador cuadro del que nunca habría de cansarse de contemplar, sentía una fuerte sensación de Deja Vu.

Y sonrió. No podía dejar de hacerlo.

Acercó la alianza plateada a sus labios y susurró aquello que decía todas las noches desde que legalmente ella era suya.

 _Realmente amo a esta mujer._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Feliz cumpleaños guapo y sexy Kirito chin! Te amo con toda mi alma aunque suene como una loca asalta cunas xD_

 _Bueno en verdad quería empezar este fic la semana pasada con el cumples de mi niña Asuna, pero no me dieron los horarios u.u Así que me dije que lo compensaría todo en el cumpleaños de nuestro guapo espadachín. Y fue lo que hice, maté dos pájaros de un tiro! Aunque la historia que imaginé con Asuna era ligeramente diferente._

 _En fin espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Y tambien ya que estoy quería comentarles que desde el 24 al 31 de octubre estaremos celebrando lo que dimos a llamar #KiriAsuweek, por ocho días consecutivos la mayor parte de las autoras de este fandom escribiremos drabbles y oneshots para festejar el primer evento creado en honor a nuestra pareja ^^ Así que están todos invitados para participar._

 _Sin más que decir me despido!_

 _Saludos, abrazos y besos para todos!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
